My Black Butler Shorts
by AlissaMichaelis180180
Summary: I wrote these a while ago and i finally decided to post them...so here they are...please enjoy, review, review, review, any ideas i will gladly accept! oh and no, I do NOT own anything from Black Butler! And thanks to Zombieskisses for giving me a few more ideas:)
1. 3 Short bits of AWWW

_**Goodnight Your Highness**_

Fingers barely kissing the keys, Claude played softly. He hummed along to his master's lullaby that he made. "Master your awake," turning, he faced the small form of Alois. He looked half-asleep, eyes drowsy, hair messed, clothes wrinkled. "I can't sleep." he said, voice cracking. Alois had just gotten over a heavy cold. Claude arose, lifting Alois up gently. Alois wrapped his arms around him tiredly, laying his head on Claude's shoulder. He carried him back into his room. Laying him back down, he smoothed the stray hair away from his master's face. "Oh, your sweating." Claude turned the fan on and smirked. "You always heat up at night…" Alois already had his eyes closed, soft breathing coming from his thin, pink lips. Sighing, Claude brought one gloved finger up and traced it over his master's soft lips. A light giggle suppressed from him and Claude jumped slightly, before smiling. "Goodnight your highness, goodnight." With that, he left the room, heading back to the piano to make a new song about his love towards his master.

_**The Dance of the Butler**_

Soft piano music hummed throughout the manor as Sebastian turned on the record player. "Now then master do as I do." He bowed to himself before taking air and moving slowly and gracefully. Ciel tried to demonstrate Sebastian's peaceful moves, but only ended up tripping. Sighing, Sebastian caught him. For a few fleeting moments, they stared at one another before Sebastian straightened, releasing his gentle grip. He headed back over to the recorder and changed the music. Smirking, he took Ciel's feminine hands and placed them into his slender, firm ones. Gulping, Ciel watched as Sebastian started moving with him. "Follow me master." He moved in a slow, twirling circle with Ciel, smiling every now and then as he stumbled. Finally, he stopped. "You seemingly have no gracelessness to you…" He took Ciel's hands and lifted him up onto his feet. "Sebastian you can't…" Ciel mumbled, as Sebastian started twirling once again. Butler and master graced around the ballroom, staring into each other's eyes once more. After what seemed like seconds, Sebastian released Ciel. Ciel tried to calm his breathing. He pondered his feelings. He had felt so real dancing with Sebastian, as though that was where he was alive. He also thought about the dance they had done. It was so different, yet seemed so happy. Deciding to confront Sebastian, he approached him. "Sebastian, what was that dance you did with me?" he questioned, looking up at him. Smiling, he answered, "The dance of the butlers. Only done when you are happy." With that he walked away, leaving Ciel stunned.

_**A Day in the Life of Pluto**_

At 10 A.M., Pluto awoke and stretched in his soft bed by the fireplace. He sniffed a few times. No one seemed to be home. _Oh how I hate when they leave me…_ he thought, going over to his silver food bowl labeled, Pluto. He started eating it, food rolling around the floor. Vacuuming the dropped pieces up with his tongue, he lapped up some water before heading out his dog-door. _I guess I should do my chores…_ He jogged over and stood up, pawing open the mailbox and taking out the mail. Carrying it in his mouth, he trotted back over to the house and laid it on the doorstep. Then, he walked around the perimeters of the house , chomping on weeds. After an hour, he finished. Feeling a little sick, he went and puked on the living room floor. Lapping up some more water, he headed back out. _I need some fresh air!_ Heading into town, he tried tracing the scent of his master. Catching it on a main road, he chased it through town. Finally, he reached a large, stone building covered in windows. He sneaked in when someone opened the door. Tracing his sent to a medium-sized, red door, he pawed it open and tackled his master. _He is surrounded by all these other strangers! _Thinking fast, he scent-marked Ciel. Instead of the reaction he was looking for, Ciel screeched. "Eww Pluto!" He smacked him on his rear leg, making him yelp. The teacher called for two janitors and they came in with a rope and muzzle. Feeling threatened, Pluto started growling. He attacked both head-on. Eventually, they called in Sebastian. When he came in, Pluto started shaking, head bowed. _Oh no, now I am in trouble! he whined feebly. Sebastian gently roped a halter leash and muzzle around him, securing it carefully. Then, he lifted up Ciel and carried him home, dragging Pluto along. Pluto was placed in his cage while Ciel was given a thorough scrubbing in the tub. After he was fed, dressed, and resting comfortably. Pluto heard Sebastian returning to him. He backed to the corner of his cage. Sebastian walked in, sighing. "Pluto, if you keep this up, I will have to bring you along wherever I go…" He kneeled down and unlocked the cage. Pluto ran to him, licking his face and arms. "I know…your sorry…" He smiled slightly and took him to the kitchen. He poured his food into the bowl and refilled his other with cold water. Eating, Pluto was happy. He hadn't gotten in trouble! After he was done, he flaunted over to Sebastian. Getting up, Sebastian picked up Pluto and carried him outside where he tied him to a tree and beat him. Yelping miserably, he struggled until he was exhausted. Giving up, he accepted his fate. Finally, Sebastian picked him up, unhooking him from the tree and taking him in. He was set in his room, gate locked, door open. Pluto whined heading to the gate. Sebastian kneeled and petted Pluto's head lovingly. "Your stuck here for a while boy, masters rules." He carried in his food and water bowl, as well as a litter box for dogs that had fake grass growing on it. Sniffing it, Pluto peed. "Good boy." Throwing in a bone, Sebastian sighed. "I guess that's a day in the life of a Pluto…"_


	2. Put Down That Scythe and Come Crawling

Put Down That Scythe and Come Crawling

The sound of old, rustling paper resounded through the arches of the Reaper Library. It was empty, for most reapers had left for the day. All that was left was William, finishing up leftover work that the other reapers had failed to complete. "Why am I the one that must pick up the slack of the other reapers?" he huffed, running his fingers through his hair. Out of nowhere, a small giggle erupted the empty halls of the library. William got up and searched the room, curious, before spotting Grell. William sighed, rolling his eyes. "Grell, what are you doing here?" The red-haired Shinigami looked up and flashed a smile. "My dear Bassy let me snap a few pictures of him! Oh, for a demon, he is soo angelic!" William rolled his eyes. Just then, a huge, leather-bound book fell off the shelf. It landed on the floor and began flipping pages. Grell gasped, and William quickly walked over and knelt beside the book. It stopped on a page. "It seems we have a late soul that needs to be collected…" Grell looked up. "Oh William, please let me come! Let me impress you, I will do a good job!" Grell got on his knees and pleaded. Soon, William relented. "Fine, let's go." They disappeared, leaving the book still open with the terrified face of a young boy on the open page. They appeared in a small alley, sewer rats scampering away from them. William pulled out his scythe and glanced around. Grell looked around as well, sticking his tongue out and scrunching his nose. "This place is disgusting!" "Shut it Grell, we can't let the humans know we are here!" A small whimper sounded from a puddle. William walked over and sighed. "There you are." The ten year old boy whined and glanced from Grell to William. Blood dripped from his side. Grell walked over. "Oh William, can I try it?" he made his eyes doe-like and pursed his lips. "Fine, be careful." William handed over his scythe carefully. Grell took it and pointed it at the child. "Have fun where your going…" he winked and pushed the scythe into the boy's chest. The boy felt nothing as Grell clamped down and tugged. The young boy let out one last, strangled breath before his eyes closed. "Now then, let's get going, good job." Grell beamed, absolutely amazed that William was proud of him. He was so happy in fact, that he slung the scythe around, managing to hit an old building. "Grell!" William hissed. A sound like breaking steel screeched out into the night. William looked up just in time to see the building crumbling down on them. For a few minutes, only silence ensued. Then, William sat up, shaking the dust and debris out of his hair. "Grell?!" For once, William sounded genuinely worried about Grell, but he was only met with silence. He stood and pulled up a huge wall to see Grell underneath. "Grell!" William dropped to his knees beside him. "Grell? Wake up!" "…." Panicking, William gently placed a kiss on Grell's lips. Grell opened his eyes and flashed a brilliant smile. "Oh Willy boo, you were worried about me! And you kissed me!" William blushed, and ran his fingers through his hair, flustered. Quickly, he regained his composure. "You idiot! You could have killed us both! Drop my scythe!" Grell dropped it sheepishly. "Tell anyone about this, and I will see to it you come crawling…." With that, the two Shinigami's disappeared, with no reminder of the kiss except for the tingling on both of their lips and the fluttering of their hearts.


	3. Alois Has a 24 Hour Virus

At 5 A.M. I woke up feeling hot and sweaty. I stretched out along my bed, searching for some cold spots. Finding none, I sat up. I opened my bed curtains and went to the window, opening the window curtains. I smirked, thinking of something odd to ponder. What do you do when you wake up before the sun does? Do you yell for it to wake up? Well no, I guess not…Obviously the farm crows do that! I laughed softly to myself and sighed. Feeling queasy, I hopped down the stairs, wincing as my stomach convulsed. I tried to ignore it, and walked into the kitchen. I looked up at the cabinets and pouted. "Why in the hell do they have to be so high up?…" I grabbed a stool and pushed it over to the cabinets quietly. Then, I stood on my tiptoes on top of the stool. I opened the cabinet door and searched around before finding one of my favorite cups. It had a picture of Claude and I at Disney World. I think he looked handsome in Mickey ears. I giggled, hopping off the stool with the cup in hand. I went over to the fridge and poured some water out of the jug. I sat at the bar and sighed. Why was I feeling so sick this morning? I took a sip of water and let out a yelp. My stomach started burning and I ran to the bathroom, before collapsing by the toilet and puking. I guess at the sound of my being sick in our bathroom, Claude walked in, looking tired, yet surprised. He rubbed my back lovingly. Once I was sure I was done, he helped me wash my mouth out and brush my teeth. "Master, you are very hot." He felt my forehead and pouted. I traced my fingers around his lips. Claude lifted me up bridal-style and carried me back to my room. "Honestly your highness, you couldn't have woken me up when you did?" He asked, sighing. He pulled out a thermometer and tried to stick it into my mouth. I pulled away. Every time he tried, I moved. Finally, he stopped. "If you don't let me put this in your mouth, I will resort to one of the other uncomfortable ways." I quickly gave in, frightened. Claude crushed his palms together, then handed me a book. I gasped. "Claude, how did you do that?!" I exclaimed, overwhelmed. "Magic." Then, he put the thermometer in my mouth. As we waited, I contemplated how he could have done it. He hadn't been carrying a book, and there was no book near him. Maybe he is a magician? I laughed, and Claude looked curiously at me. "Is what I am doing appealing to you my lord?" I laughed harder at the thought. "No, no Claude! I was just thinking about you being a magician!" He smirked. "Master, I assure you, I am not a magician." When he pulled the thermometer out, it read 103.2 degrees Fahrenheit. He tsked sadly, shaking his head. "Master, I believe you are having a twenty-four hour virus. You will have to lay in bed for at least a day or two…" " Two whole days!" I couldn't even imagine laying around for two whole days doing absolutely nothing! "Claude, there is no way I am doing that! It will be so boring and….I don't want to…I can do whatever I want…" Claude just ignored me After he had finished washing the thermometer, he came back in and sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my feet. I laid back, relaxing. He did this for about twenty minutes before I crashed. I'm guessing then he either watched me sleep, slept with me, or cleaned. When I woke back up, he walked in with a tray containing mint tea and some crackers. I sat up, sneezing. Claude sat down the plate and came over to me. He wiped my nose with his handkerchief. "You look awful master. Your nose is running, your very pale, and you are seemingly getting hotter." He poured me a cup of the tea and handed it to me. "I am going to go call Dr. Melody. Don't move. I will be right back." With that, he left. I sighed and took a sip of my tea. It was cold and delicious. I thought about how Claude was acting. He is freaking out over me! I giggled and wiped sweat off my forehead. I guess I shouldn't be laughing though. He gets stressed out and won't leave me alone at all. It's like when Ciel gets sick. Sebastian literally dies and comes back to life! Melody appeared at my bedside. " Alois hun, you look awful!" She felt my forehead. "You poor baby! You are so pale, and super hot!" Claude walked in, looking worried. "Claude, has he puked at all, or complained of being cold?" I whined. Why is it when your sick, the doctor asks the guardian instead of the patient? "He has vomited once. Master, are you cold?" "No way! I am so hot…." I whimpered and Claude ran his cool fingers across my forehead. I shuddered, pulling closer to his icy touch. Melody once again stuck a thermometer in my mouth, while she made Claude go and get a cool washcloth. I was mad. She didn't even ask if I would let her put the thermometer in my mouth! I squirmed. Melody held me still. She pulled it out and looked. "Baby, your temp is 104.1 degrees Fahrenheit!" Claude brought in the cool rag and laid it across my forehead. I pulled his fingers over my cheeks, and he smiled gently. "His temperature has risen and that worries me. One more degrees up, and he will need to go down to my clinic." "No! I don't want to go to her clinic Claude!" I got up and ran out of the room. I heard Melody yelling out my name, whilst Claude's quick feet padded against the floors in pursuit of me. I hid in a closet, pulling against one corner of the wall. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Claude was hanging against the wall. "Damn spider abilities…" He lifted me up and carried me back to bed, smirking. "Now master, you shouldn't speak like that. Shall I wash your mouth out with soap?" I glared at him and sneezed. He sighed and wiped my nose again. "Please master, do calm yourself. I will do everything in my power to keep you here in your manor, but if worse comes to worse, you must promise me you will go to Melody's clinic." He looked into my eyes, and I stared back into his. I slowly nodded. Then, he placed me back into my bed. "Melody gave me a liquid medicine that should help reduce your stomach pain and fever." "What does it taste like?" Claude knew for a fact, if it didn't taste like bubblegum medicine, I would not take it. "Bubblegum. I made sure of it." I smiled, poking his cheek. "Did you taste it?" "Yes I did." I laughed and he broke a smile, seeing me happy once more. Then he poured me another cup of tea, and tucked me into bed with a very light blanket. "Now take your medicine." He poured it into a spoon and made me drink it. I gagged. "Eww Claude! This is not bubblegum!" I smacked him. "You told me it was! You aren't supposed to lie to me! How could you!" He sighed. "Master please relax. Melody didn't have bubblegum flavored. I needed you to take your medicine so I had to lie. You need your fever to go down or you will have to go to the clinic!" Tears sprang to his eyes, and I instantly felt a pang of guilt. "No, no Claude don't cry. I'm sorry really. I understand that you were just following my order of promising to do your best to keep me home." I hugged him, feeling his body relax against my touch. He finally decided to lay with me, and we watched Gremlins. It was scary and very interesting. I told Claude that I didn't ever want that to happen to the world. He chuckled and agreed with me. Then before I knew it, we were both fast asleep. When I awoke, it was 5:30 P.M. I could smell some type of fish, and my stomach growled. Claude walked in carrying a tray of food. There were green beans, mashed potatoes, and what he said was Fiji lemon-pepper grilled tilapia. I ate all of it. It was so delicious. I made Claude take a couple bites. I had fun feeding him. After he cleaned up the plate, he gave me another cup of mint tea and laid back down with me. We just watched Ghost Adventures. At around 11:00 P.M., I fell asleep, and at 3 in the morning I ran to the bathroom and puked. Claude helped me wash my mouth and brush my teeth again, then led me back to bed. He gave me some other medicine that was bubblegum flavored. He said it was for calming my stomach and making me sleepy. Claude laid back down with me and we flipped through the channels. We couldn't find anything on, so we just watched Trauma: Life in the ER. Soon I was back to sleep. I think Claude fell asleep first though, since I tried to ask him a question and he didn't answer. The next morning, I woke up feeling a lot better. My nose wasn't running, and I felt cool again. I screamed for Claude and he came running in. "I'm all better!" I jumped up and down on my bed. Claude climbed up and jumped with me. Then, I ran away yelling, "Catch me if you can Claudey!" I heard him coming after me, and I screamed happily. We ran through the house, tickling each other. Finally, he threw me onto my bed and tackled me, tickling me all over. "You own me, you own me!" I gasped, struggling to break free. He let go, smirking. I pouted. I never win!" With that we both broke into laughing.


	4. Happy 12th Birthday Ciel!

I woke up at 7 A.M. to the sound of my bed and window curtains being opened. Bright sunlight filtered into my room, and I closed my eyes. "Happy birthday master." Sebastian bowed and presented me with scones and earl grey tea. I sighed. "I told you Sebastian, I want today treated as a normal day, understood?" He nodded, then bowed once more. "Yes master I do remember that conversation quite well. I just thought it polite that I wake you with at least one birthday welcome." He smirked, and I glared. I was to be turning 12 today. I hate my birthday. Why celebrate a tragedy…" I gulped in air. Wallowing in your despairs makes others give you pity. Pity is for the underachieved. Sebastian served me the breakfast in bed, and I ate hungrily because I had fallen asleep yesterday before dinner. "What of my schedule for today?" Sebastian cocked his head slightly to one side. "Nothing I believe. You are free to do as you please." I stopped. "Please do not tell me you cleared my schedule because of my birthday!" "No no master, calm yourself. I did no such thing, honest. It seems that it is just a mere coincidence that you are free on your birthday." With that, he smirked again and took my empty plate and cup. After he cleaned them up and put them away, he came back up to dress me. I was to wear a royal blue, silk button- down and sleek, black pants. As he dressed me, I thought of what I could do today. Maybe see a performance, or read a book, or walk through my gardens. After pondering over what to do, I decided to go walk through my gardens. After I had brushed my hair and teeth, and washed my face, Sebastian slid my socks and shoes on and let me out. "Now master, please don't wander off to far. I do not want to lose you on a day like today." Before I could ask him what he meant, he shut the doors. Sighing, I walked out back, opening the iron fence that led to a stone walkway through the gardens. I walked down the trail, smelling the sweet scents. My favorites were particularly the Frangipani's. It is known to be a Hawaiian lei flower and grows in tropical areas so I have no idea how Finny and Sebastian keep them growing in my garden. The Frangipani in my garden are pink, red, and white. They have a luscious golden center. They smell very tropical, and the scent increases as the day rolls on. I remember the first time I touched one. My hands turned red and were really itchy. I didn't realize that the flower had a milky substance on it that irritated the skin. Ugh, Sebastian wouldn't leave my side when that happened. Hell, he almost never does….I'm surprised he is letting me walk alone in the gardens. Then again, I may not be alone at all. I walked for awhile before stopping at one of the many ornate fountains I had. It was made of pure white marble. The sculpture was of two birds spitting water in opposite directions with dozens of flowers in the center spurting water out of the top of them. I traced my fingers across the smooth stone and sat on a bench. For awhile, I relaxed, listening to the noises of the running water. Soon, I must have drifted off to sleep because I snapped open my eyes when I heard Elizabeth speeding down the trail yelling out my name. I sat up, following the sound of her voice. Then, we crashed into each other. I fell into a patch of white roses and she fell Into a huge patch of Sweet Alyssum. I yelped, struggling to get out of the thorns to no avail. The more I move, the more entangled I became. Elizabeth quickly got up and saw my predicament. "Oh gosh Ciel, I am so sorry! I will go get Sebastian!" She ran off to fetch him and I waited, whining every now and then because of the pain. I heard the two of them padding down the trail, Sebastian arriving first with a pair of branch cutters. He snipped here and there, until I was able to be freed. He lifted me up bridal-style and carried me back to the manor. I was mad at myself for looking so childish, but the pain kept me from opening my mouth. Then, he sat me on the kitchen counter and got out the tweezers. I squeezed my eyes shut as he began pulling out all the thorns, one by one. After 2 long hours, I was medicined, bandaged, and freed of all thorns. Elizabeth would not stop trying to apologize to me. I told her that it was my fault, and she would just keep on apologizing. Finally, Sebastian suggested we watch a movie while he did some things. We agreed on Chronicle. It was so odd that I zoned out on most of the movie. I deliberated on what he had meant by some things? Knowing Sebastian, it was probably some odd form of cleaning, like vacuuming the ceiling or something. After the movie was over, Elizabeth looked up as Paula walked in with a couple presents. I groaned softly as Elizabeth smiled and took them from Paula, bringing them over to me. "Lizzie, I told you not to get me anything, my birthday isn't a big deal." She pouted and forced me to open them. After opening all of them she had got me a ring, a shirt, a hat, and a pair of pants. I thanked her for the gifts, and she hugged me carefully. Just then, the lights went out. I looked around, as did Lizzie. "Let's go find Sebastian and see what is going on." I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Right before we went in she stopped. "Hold on Ciel, I have to use the restroom." I sighed as she ran off. Then, I opened the kitchen door. The lights flipped on and all of my associates were standing over a cake smiling. I groaned. I took in a few breaths, since that really shook me, and walked in, trying to grin and bear it, as a few peasants say it. I opened lots of presents, and had to blow out candles. It was so humiliating! By the end of the night, I wanted to just run to my study, lock the door, and hide under my desk. I grumbled loudly when Alois suggested party games. I glanced over at Sebastian and glared. He had a smile played on his lips. I couldn't believe it! He was amused at my misery! I pulled through Alois's stupid games like duck, duck, goose, musical chairs, and pin the tail on the Claude. Poor Claude, Alois did end up catching up to him and sticking a sharp pin into him. Finally it was getting very late. I said goodbye to everyone, and trudged upstairs, exhausted. Sebastian stayed quiet while he bathed me, undressed me, dressed me into nightclothes, brushed my teeth, washed my face, lotioned my body, and tucked me into bed. In minutes, I was asleep. But I swear as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard Sebastian say, "Goodnight my young master, and happy birthday." before kissing my forehead. Oh well, I think I was just dreaming…..


	5. The Meaning of Claude's Name

My breath quickened. Around me I heard the other boys snoozing soundly, as though they were peaceful in this hell-hole… As I looked up, the rusty hinges on the cell door squeaked, and the door opened as a few new boys were dropped in. They seemed fear-stricken and I remembered my first day… I had felt just as they had and looked just as they did. I had hope… I felt someone would be looking for me and find me…It was all just hope….Something that was just a figment of the human mind. A very young child around 5 or 6 was shaking and trying to huddle with the older boys. He was shoved away repeatedly, yet he kept doing it. Feeling bad for the child, I got up weakly and lifted him up. He whined at first but soon calmed in my arms. I told him a little about me and he told me about him. He said his mommy had been watching him at the park when he wandered off. Soon after, the big guys caught him and brought him here. His name was Claude and he was 6. I told him stories and shared my water bottle with him that I got from the rain. At around ten thirty, judging by the sky through the grated window, I laid him down beside me. "Alois am I ever gonna see my mommy?" I gulped and thought for a moment before deciding to let him know the truth. "No Claude, no." With that, I wiped away his tears and recited him something my mother used to say to me when I was scared. " Lay down my sweet baby, don't be afraid. You may not believe me but I will always protect you, Even when I am gone away. Just look up, and think of me. When you do, I will be staring back down at you, smiling. Remember that I love you with all of my heart. Then, take your hand and cup it like half of a heart. Hold it up, against the stars and if you look hard enough, my hand will be making the other side of the heart through the stars." After saying this, I picked him up and climbed skillfully up the window sitting him in my lap on the window ledge. We looked out for awhile before Claude cupped his hand, making half of a heart. Then, he looked out the window. I did the same. After a few moments he looked at me. " Am I gonna be okay Alois?" Claude asked, looking at my face intently. I thought about his question. In my head, I felt determined to keep this child safe. Keep him away from the old man. "Claude, stay with me and you will be absolutely fine." For the next couple weeks, Claude and I stayed together. I fed him bread and gave him water, while he kept me company and sometimes even made me smile and laugh, which I hadn't done in a long time. Then, it happened. One of the big guys came in, looking for Claude. I knew immediately why they wanted him. My heart crashed. As he grabbed Claude, I punched the guy. He fell back, stunned for a few minutes, dropping Claude. I told him to stay back. Scared, he began to cry and luckily one of the boys grabbed him and kept him away. The man got up, fuming. "Give me the boy!" I thought fast and gulping hard, I yelled firmly, "Take me instead! I am much more appealing! Please spare him!" The guy thought it over and ended up dragging me away. I looked at the golden walls and growled lowly. "Curse this old pervert for everything he has done…" "What did you say brat?" the man asked, shaking me. "Nothing." He brought me to the perverts room and laid me on the huge bed, ripping my clothes off. I took in a breath and thought about what I was in for. Trying to stay brave, I repeated my mother's words, eyes closed. I heard the doors open as the servant girls came in and blindfolded me and gagged me with a rag, before tying me tightly to the bed. Then, the old man came in. Soon after, I blacked out. When I awoke, I was on the floor of the cell. Claude was dabbing my forehead and looking at me eyes and nose red, from crying. I rubbed my eyes. Claude hugged me gently as I sat up, and I rubbed his shaking back. "Shh Claude, everything is all right now. I told you I would keep you safe." "No Alois! You risked yourself for me!" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "No Claude don't cry really I am okay!" I eventually calmed him, and he told me a story about a superhero. Finally, we both fell asleep. A couple weeks later, Claude noticed my health deteriorating. I felt terrible. My head was always pounding and I was very dizzy. I threw up every now and then. Soon, the doctor was called in to see me. Of course he was paid to look at me in secret. He diagnosed me with pneumonia and prescribed an expensive medicine. I knew they were gonna kill me. There was no way they would buy that medicine for a simple boy that they could replace. One day, the guys came in to get me. I was ready to go willingly, before Claude screamed out. "No don't kill him please! Kill me instead and spare him! Buy the medicine by selling my body parts!" The guys talked it over with the old man. I prayed he would say no. "Claude why would you say that! Don't do this please!" He just smiled at me and held my hand. Minutes later the guys walked in and grabbed Claude. "No please don't take him! No, no, no!" I tried to run after them but I hit the cage door and fell. I slammed my hands against the door miserably. Claude wanted me to live…to escape and that was just what I was going to do. They brought me the medicine a couple days later and I took it. Soon, I became stronger and was claimed healthy. Searching for ways out, I talked to a boy who told me about a spell that could call in a demon. That night I decided to try it. At twelve, I got up and went to the window. Looking at the crescent moon I said, "Hoheo taralna rondero tarel." A darker black then I had ever seen appeared and a deep voice called out, "You summoned me." "Yes I want to make a contract." I needed to stay brave and firm. I was going to do this for Claude. We discussed our terms then we contracted. "Master I need a name." I didn't even stop to think. "Claude…"


End file.
